Tripple Wedding
by Silvermusic384
Summary: So me and Mel decided to write a one-shot for you guys involving the MR characters and a character from Twilight: Jacob. Though this is not a crossover. Also, We are using the actor Taylor Lautner's name in this. So this is a one-shot of Me, Mel, and Max getting married. Co-write with Epicmooose. Please read & review! :)


**A Triple Wedding**

* * *

_(Okay, so Mel and I have decided to write a little piece about a triple wedding. So here it is.)_

*Mel is also the author I'm co-writing Sweet Misery With :) )

_Characters:_  
Fang- 23 years old  
Taylor-23 years old  
Jacob-19 years old  
Mel- 21 years old  
Iggy- 22 year old  
Max- 22 years old  
Silver- 21 years old  
Nudge- 20  
Angel- 14  
Gazzy- 16

* * *

Fang looked around. He was really nervous, but he didn't show it. He made sure that the ring was still in his pocket. It was. He walked up to Max. "Max, can I ask you something in private?"

Max looked at him weirdly. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of the family."  
Fang looked around. Everyone was looking at him. He felt uncomfortable, but he overcame his nerves and got down on one knee. "Uh... Max. Will you marry me?"

Max's eyes went wide. She put her hand over her mouth. And squealed. Yes, _squealed._"YES!" She threw her arms around Fang's neck. Fang held her close and smiled. He pulled out the ring and slid it onto Max's finger. Everyone cheered. Iggy smiled. He also had something important to ask. He got up and pulled Melody into the other room. He held both her hands and got down onto one knee. "Mel, you're really special to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Mel fainted. Iggy caught her. "Mel, are you okay? Wake up."

Mel's eyes fluttered open. "Please tell me that wasn't a dream."

Iggy smiled. "It wasn't."

Mel hugged him tight. "In that case, monsieur, I accept!" She laughed. Iggy loved her laugh. It was one of his favourite sounds. It made him fall in love with her all over again. He pulled out a sapphire ring and put it on her finger. Then, they got up and Iggy pulled open the door.

Nudge and Angel spilled onto the floor. "That was sooo romantic, Iggy!" Nudge giggled. No matter how old Nudge got, she was always the same. Girly. Iggy blushed. Nudge got up and hugged Mel and Iggy. "Congratulations! Oooh, I've always wanted to say that! Everyone does when they hear good news!" She turned to the flock. "HEY GUYS! IGGY PROPOSED TO MEL!" She yelled. Everyone stared. Iggy wondered for a moment if they didn't want him to marry her, but then they all erupted into cheers. Mel went around hugging all of them. Taylor, meanwhile, was whispering into Silver's ear. Suddenly, her face lit up. She nodded vigorously. Taylor slid a ring onto her finger.

Mel's smile grew. "IT'S GONNA BE A TRIPLE WEDDING!" She yelled.

* * *

**(Brides getting ready on the day)**

Nudge was in charge of doing the brides' hair and make-up. She was so excited that she couldn't stop giggling. "Go put on your dresses!" She ordered. Max, Silver, and Mel obeyed. Max's dress was simple, yet beautiful. It was strapless and the train was longish. Lace covered the white silk skirt. Mel's dress was vintage, embroidered cream taffeta, with a long train. Silver's was pure white with silver rhinestones in a pretty pattern all over the dress. They stood before the mirrors not quite believing what they saw.

Mel turned to Nudge, her face glowing with happiness. "Thank you so much Nudge!" She ran and hugged Nudge tight.

Nudge giggled and said, "You're welcome. You all look absolutely beautiful. Now come along it's time for us to do your makeup and hair."

Max, Silver, and Mel shared a look of utter horror at Nudge's last sentence, but it was too late. Nudge pulled out her phone real quick then started texting before snapping her phone shut and grinning evilly at the three brides.

Then the phone rang and Nudge slipped it out with a "Hello?" putting it to her ear in almost three seconds. For a few minutes Nudge listened, occasionally nodding. Eventually, she hung up, grinning.

Melody opened her mouth to ask something, but a group of people burst through the doors. It was a beauty team. Almost immediately the brides were attacked with brushes and mascara wands. After a fully packed hour, they were done.

Mel waved her hand in front of her face and coughed. "That was a lot of hairspray..."

* * *

**Grooms Getting Ready.**

Fang turned as he looked at himself in the mirror. His dark ebony hair was glistening in the sunlight that streamed through the over arched windows . Iggy was slumped in a chair wearing a white tuxedo. Taylor was standing over in a corner looking out the window to where the reception area was being set up .

"How are you feeling, Fang?" Iggy asked. "I'm nervous."

Fang was silent for a moment while still gazing into the mirror. Then he glanced over at Iggy and said, "I am nervous as well. It's not everyday you get to marry the love of your life."

Iggy nodded and shifted his gaze over to Taylor who was still gazing out the window.

Taylor shifted. "Yeah. I know what you mean." Iggy said quietly.

"How about you Taylor?"

Taylor nodded. "Definitely.I can't wait to see how Silver looks."

Fang gave a small smile to the thought of how Max looked in her wedding dress making Fang himself sigh in contempt because he wouldn't get to see her dress until the ceremony started.

Iggy walked over to the window to wait. He looked at the clock tower. "Two minutes."

Taylor stiffened. "That soon?"

Then Nudge burst through the doors. "OKAY GUYS! TO THE HALL!" She yelled. Everyone bustled out the door and into the car. They drove in tense silence, but, finally, they arrived. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel went to get ready.

* * *

**~Time Skip to the Part You've all been waiting for.~**

* * *

Fang, Taylor and Iggy stood at one end of the hall. The music flowing nicely through the air. The huge doors at the opposite end of the hall opened and Angel walked in, holding Gazzy's hand, she walked slowly up the aisle spreading flower petals everywhere. Then Nudge came in, holding Jacob's hand, they parted at the end. Max, Silver and Melody walked in, their dresses rustling as they strode slowly up to the grooms, who were all taken aback about how lovely they looked.

Max glanced over at Melody and smiled with all her shiny white teeth. Mel smiled back and then they all looked straight ahead to what would change their lives forever.

Finally, they arrived at the altar and took their place next to their loves. The priest started the ceremony and finally it was time for the 'I do's'. Then it was over, the moment that changed their whole lives.

Then it was reception time. The crowd of friends, relatives, and family filled the banquet hall.

Mel took hold of Iggy's hand, smiling. Max put an arm around Fang's waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Finally, Silver with Taylor followed behind the first two couples and they all entered the banquet hall with smiles as big as the moon. Everyone cheered and then the D.J. announced it was time for the couple's' first dance. Iggy took Mel's and and put one hand around her waist. Mel rested her free hand on his shoulder. The music started and they moved along with the music, focusing on each other. Mel rested her head on his chest, smiling. Max gazed into Fang's obsidian eyes with so much love and joy it was overwhelming. Silver glanced shyly at Taylor as he brought her close to him wrapping his strong arms around her torso ever so lovingly.

Then the song started and the three couples danced together moving from side to side. They all swayed gently to the flowing flute and piano duet that was playing. The crowd cheered and applauded as the couples went on with their dancing. Then Silver recognized the soft melody and grinned from ear to ear. It was the titanic theme. Iggy gave Mel a twirl and she giggled. Fang kissed Max on the cheek making her blush tomato red with embarrassment. The crowd 'awwww'ed and clapped. Then it was cake time. Most people never finish their wedding cake, but the bird kids did. They finished it all, apart from the forkful that Mel flung at Iggy.

The car ride on the way back home was filled with laughter and had had the time of their lives. Now they could enjoy a happy life with their loves.

~The End~

* * *

**So What did you guys think? R&R?**


End file.
